


The Crossing Of The Rubicon

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But you don't need to have read it to get this one, Clubbing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Retelling of a rape, Sex, Uses characters from Regalia, What if they were related, incestuous thoughts, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: Lima asked her mother Lentil for years who her father was, and why they'd never met. Not until she was nineteen did she receive an answer. An answer delivered through tears and sobs and a recollection that had the woman unsteady and weepy for days afterwards. Always defensive of her gentle mother, the wrong word in the right ear means she may just get the chance to avenge that hurt.After months of searching for someone new to aid in his attempt to kill his father and brother, Cooler's at the end of his rope.No one wants King Cold dead more than he does, but what he gets is not what he expected.
Kudos: 15





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Spitballing ideas for a commission and this ended up happening. I appropriated characters of my own, because it's always easier to do that than to make up entirely new ones. Plus it's always fun to test your people in a new situation, and with different personalities :)
> 
> Also because this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to get it out so I could focus on other stuff too.
> 
> Another note; I pronounce the name Lima like "Lee-muh"

### Beginning

The Oasis System, so called for its position in the midst of a great void in space. 

Six planets and three times as many moons house the greatest collection of exiles and runaways that the Planetary Trade Organization has ever failed to know about. Its ruler, one former Lord and now King-in-exile, Winter of Arcos, has done everything he can to keep it that way. 

It was there that Lentil had fled, years ago, when things had gone so wrong, and twenty years after that when she felt safe enough to tell her daughter what had happened to bring her there. 

* * *

*Lentil* 

My sweet daughter. The only bright spot in my life for a very long time. The day she was born I cried--not because I didn't want her, but because she looked nothing like her father and I was more relieved than words could say. Because she was saiyan-presenting, and looked nothing like him. Because...against all odds, there was a blue-tinged biogem in the middle of her chest. There were such hybrids here, in the Oasis System, but only one or two had this same issue. All hybrids would have thermoregulatory issues during major hormonal shifts, but the mammalians with the biogems even more so. The unlucky ones never made it past puberty. But my Lima is a fighter. She made it. 

She didn't start asking until she went to school with other children and saw their families. "Who is my father?" she would, "Why isn't he here? Do I have one?" 

I put it off, the best I could. I told her he wasn't here. I told her I would tell her when she was older. 

But I was afraid. Afraid to think of her conception again, afraid I'd relive it in just speaking of what her father did to me. 

So much fear. 

So I kept it a secret. Even as the years went by, even after I married (the sweetest man I'd ever met, could've given the illustrious Captain Ginyu a run for his money) and she had him to take as a father, she still asked. "Who is my father?" 

'When you're older' turned into 'when you're old enough.' I knew I'd have to tell her, but I kept hoping there was a way to avoid it. 

But there never was. My Lima gets an idea in her head, she doesn't let go. 

* * *

When she was nineteen, I finally told her. She was getting breakfast in the kitchen, getting ready to head off to get a training session in with some of the neighborhood saiyans, and I told her to be home before dinner. 

"Why, do you have some news for me? Are we having guests over?" 

"No," I said, "I just--I think it's time you--I'm going to tell you who your father is." 

She must've seen the look of fear on my face, and I know she heard the wobble of my voice. 

"Are you--are you alright, mom?" 

"I'm fine," I lied, and gave her a hug. "Go on to your training." 

The moment she left I browsed through our little wine rack and pulled out the biggest bottle I could find. 

A mistake. Just like everything else-- 

No. No, I told myself. I can't think like that. I just need to break the ice. I need to-- 

\--it will be fine. 

Deep breath. Corkscrew. Bottle. 

The scent of red wine wafted up and I choked up with sobs a second later. 

_He doesn't care about you. He only cares about himself._

I poured as large a glass as I could manage, trying to get ahead of my racing thoughts. Being caught, being paraded in front of that screen, being-- 

_I believe our guest is **overdressed**_

* * *

My husband, understandably, wondered if I wanted him there. A short dark Tuffle who well understood the meaning of fear himself and the need for security, my Currant asked more than a few times if I was sure I wanted to do this on my own. "You aren't alone," he said, smiling weakly in encouragement. "I made that promise, didn't I?" 

"I know. I know. I just...I..." 

"You feel you have to do it alone. You're so stubborn, Lentil, but--that's one of the things I love about you. Just--I'll be in my man-cave, and I'll come running the instant you need me." 

"Alright." 

I took a deep breath, and headed towards the kitchen, where Lima was chowing down on some big haunch of roasted meat. I made a cup of coffee before sitting down with her. 

"Did you hunt again?" I asked. Deep breath. Keep calm. He's not here. He can't hurt you, not anymore. 

"Not exactly," she laughed, "The butcher's freezer failed so everything in it went on immediate discount. Sorry to disappoint you." 

"You've never disappointed me." 

I sat down, and took another deep breath. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you this. I just...I've spent a very long time trying not to think about him. About--anything from before I came here. If it wasn't for that sweet doctor, I may very likely have died." 

LIma stopped, and stared. Eyebrows moved down, in a strange expression of both concern and anger. "Were you raped?" 

I lowered my head. 

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, "I--didn't know. If I had, I--" 

"You deserve to know," I said, reaching out to touch her face. "I didn't want what happen, but I wanted you. When you were born I smiled for the first time since it happened." 

"Who?" she asked, "Who--what scumbag--?" 

"I was in love," I went on, "To keep it short. Lord Frieza, I thought, at least had some kind of fondness for me, even if i knew it would never be as serious as I hoped." 

She stayed silent. 

"He always told me to be careful. His family, when they were present at that station, would do their best to spy on him. Find any weakness, and use it against him. And one time, after months of his being away, I snuck into his quarters. He...he never changed his door code." 

The cup was shaking in my hands. 

"He told me--he told me to be careful, but--" I looked away, "--his father happened to choose the wrong moment to give his son's quarters an unexpected visit. He--he caught me there. He marched me straight over to the console and called Frieza. I--I had to stand there and watch him deny he even...he said he didn't even know who I was. I confessed everything, but he denied it." 

"Mom." 

"The King--his father--I...he called me a whore, and when I said I didn't do it for money, he called me a dumb whore. But then he looked at his son and scolded him for being so cheap as to not pay his whores. Then I--I--he--" 

Tears were falling. But...but I couldn't stop there. It was all coming out like a flood and I couldn't stop it anymore than I could've stopped what happened twenty years ago. 

"...when he was done, he paid me and ended the call to Frieza. And...and then he looked at me and said if I had any intentions of going to Frieza for help, that I should remember who it was that got me into this mess in the first place. That Frieza didn't care about anyone but himself. I went to the doctor, Malaka, and...and..." 

Damaged. I'd been damaged. And it was hard for him to talk me into the healing tank, but he managed it. When I got out...Frieza was there waiting for me. Scolding me for being so stupid, and that for future trysts we wouldn't be using his quarters. Then he left. 

When Malaka offered to help me disappear, I asked him to send only one message. To Cold, signed with my name. 'You were right.' 

"I got away. He helped me get away. I wasn't here two months before I realized what was happening." 

"You...didn't have to keep me," Lima said, reaching out, "You could've--" 

I didn't tell her what I'd thought those years ago. If she had been Arcosian presenting, she would never have been born. By the mercy of all the gods, she looked nothing like her father, but there was still that guilty thought. No amount of 'no one would blame you' would soothe it. All the doctors I saw back then told me. No one would blame you. 

But now here my sweet daughter is, not knowing how close I came to not having her. 

I'm a terrible mother. 

"He should--" Lima's expression shifted into full anger, "--someone should do something about him. He shouldn't--he shouldn't get away with what he did." 

"Lima, no--please," I started, "We're here, far away from the PTO. We're safe. You don't want to tangle with either of them. They'll chew you up and spit you out, kill you if you're lucky, and worse, if you're not. You don't know what these people are capable of." 

"But--" 

"Please, Lima. This--this isn't our fight. I was lucky to get away with my life. Don't we--aren't you happy here? You've been training for months to take a job with Princess Perma as one of her personal guard. You can be anything. Why would you want to ruin that with a foolish attempt at vengeance?" 

"Someone should make him pay for what he did. What they did," she said. Her tail was bristling, fluffed with the anger she still hadn't let go of. 

"Someone always has a plan, but it's not our business," I tried once more, "Let it go, Lima. I want you to be happy, and I promise you that trying to take a fight of this kind to the King himself will not make you happy."


	2. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima's conversation with Perma bears fruit; Cooler gets high and makes a new plan.

### Catalyst

*Lima, Some Weeks Later* 

Lima stepped into the room and gave an immediate bow of respect. "Princess Perma." 

She'd pretty much aced the interview, she figured, and had started a week or so ago. The woman was actually quite pleasant to work for, and even though most of her shift was standing around waiting for threats that didn't come, the need to watch for them was almost...fun. Perma was in a delicate spot, after all, and everyone who came to her could be a threat. 

Winter, she remembered, said often that they and paranoia were common bedfellows by this point. It was not extreme when their discovery would mean the loss of so much. 

Perma smiled. 

Lima stood, and met the woman's eyes. 

"You look pale, child," Perma said, "Are you well today?" 

"I'm well, your highness," she replied, "I've...just been reflecting on some family news I got a few weeks ago. It's nothing to worry about, just--" 

"If it affects your well-being, it could affect your work. Not to sound angry of course, because I'm not. If it is something upsetting...I would prefer to know it if it will be causing you to miss any days." 

"Oh, no, of course not. I've--I'm--my mother just told me who my father was, is all." 

"I knew the Tuffle listed in your family contacts was not your father. Who is it, then?" 

Perma's eyes were squinting--not in any upset, but mild suspicion. 

"He helped raise me, but he's not the man who...caused my birth." 

"Is the man who fathered you a criminal? Perhaps you are worried he may show up here?" 

"No, it's not that. I suppose he is a criminal, but..." 

The words were so hard to speak. Her mother might not like it spread around. At the same time, Perma's gaze seemed to compel the answer right out of her. 

"...the King. Not your father, but the king of the PTO." 

"You're quite certain?" 

"My mother..." Lima took a deep breath. Her mother had been shaky for days afterwards, and had cried on more than one occasion. That was not a memory the woman would lie about, she knew, not when merely _thinking_ about it made her feel that way. "...my mother was not...given a choice in the matter. She is...certain." 

She couldn't forget. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. King Cold has never been known to be kind, and...is fond of forcing the matter, when you do not respond favorably to his advances." 

Lima just nodded. 

"My mother wants me simply to forget it," she said, "She says we're happy here, and nothing can be gained by attempting revenge. That this is a matter for--people like you, and his grace." 

"I can understand the desire to hide, especially in a woman forced into _that man's_ bed." 

"I wish she didn't have to hide," Lima said, "She deserves--she deserves much more than that. She--" 

There was a pause, then. Her voice was growing angry, and she was afraid losing her temper in front of Perma would cost her the job. 

Perma seemed to see what she was thinking, and said, "Go on. Best to get thoughts of this kind out of your mind." 

"I wish I could bring her his head. Maybe then she would be able to rest easy." 

There was a pause, and then the princess's smiling eyes met her own. 

"What if I told you that there was a way for you to avenge this crime against your mother?" 

* * *

*Cooler* 

Red. 

That was what they called the drug cocktail, because of its easy pairing with red wine. A strange combination, perhaps, of the slow drunkenness of the wine, the relaxing effects of the stoneweed plant, and the delicious ecstasy of what the manufacturer called 'elation'. After years of tinkering, it was finally at its height of usefulness and effect. 

A party drug, a drug to ease the stress of those with many concerns, a drug to make the rampant amounts of sex he had in this overcrowded club's VIP room even more pleasurable. 

A drug to make him forget what he'd lost, and the setback it had caused. One down, yes, but two more to go. Now he had to practically start over, if he wanted to stay ahead. 

Thick, and scarlet. Banishing thought of the woman he'd lost. Gelida had drunk some first to be sure it wasn't poisoned, and then given him the rest of the glass. She was on him now, grinding, trying to urge his cock out. 

_You don't take losing well, do you?_

Frieza, and his father, both of them--they loved to poach his women, prove that any of them could be bought. The more beautiful the better. 

_It was father that killed her, not me. Idiot._

He sat almost still after finishing the glass and looked up at Gelida, settling his hands on her hips and helping her grind. 

_Curious how she didn't get to the healing tank soon enough after bearing his attentions, isn't it?_

It was necessary, he'd thought. Necessary. That woman was going to turn on him, going to spill everything. He had not been planning this for years only to have a treacherous little snitch ruin everything for him. 

_Father must have damaged her._

Cooler groaned, trying to banish the thought of that conversation from his mind. Both he and Gelida were everting; the last thing he needed was to be thinking of Blizari. Her silver hands, gripping tightly over his mother's mouth to stop her from-- 

_Oh_... 

How long had he sat there, thinking...? 

Gelida's hips moved without his aid now, and the moment his cock was out she settled down onto it with a grin and leaned forward, whispering in his earhole, "I know it had to happen, but I miss her." 

"Why's that?" he mumbled. 

"It's lonely without a second one," she laughed, beginning to ride him at a steady pace, "Besides, you always kept three, and now it's down to just you and I. If you want to get...mmm...get the job done...it will be a good idea to...to get another one. Someone that would really catch their eye." 

That was the advantage, but also the curse. His women, his spies. It was the perfect place to hide them, in his own little 'harem'... 

...but it was so much easier to lose them, too. 

As Gelida began to move faster, the empty glass tipped over and crashed to the floor. 

_Another woman_ , he thought, _And this time, not one I'll come to like. I'm not making **that** mistake again._


	3. Two Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perma speaks to Lima of Cooler. Lentil has words for Perma when she learns of the new plot. Cooler speaks with his father and brother after his mother's funeral.

### Two Queens

*Perma* 

"And Prince Cooler? What of him?" 

Perma, much like her father, enjoyed sitting down to dinner with one of her guards every evening. It gave her a chance to have someone to speak to without the pressure of open court. It was a way to feel as if she had friends (for people in their position had precious few), a way to see what problems her guards may have. Concerns they may wish to voice about the day's petitioners. As it happened tonight, she had been talking to Lima, whose questions about Cold's family had now turned to Prince Cooler. 

"A dark, dour sort," Perma said, giving a slight smile, "Passionless, his men say, but he has the reputation of a playboy in his nightlife. A cover of some kind? Or maybe he just requires the stress relief that only seems to come with a glass of red and a whore. It's hard to say, but when dealing with him it is best to reserve your judgment." 

She shrugged, expression shifting then into complacency. 

"It is hard to make out his character, in any case. Did your mother ever meet him?" 

"Not very much," Lima replied, "She met him only once or twice. Or saw him, rather...but she said what you said. Dark and hard to please. His brother certainly wasn't a fan of him. And his father, well..." 

"Frieza never has gotten along with his brother. A thing, I expect, that King Cold has engineered on purpose. He sees enemies around every corner, and for good reason. Why would he want the two most likely to be able to kill him to get along? They are on his planet, in his palace, they populate his inner circle...and he has done precious little to endear himself to anyone of late." 

"After what my mother said, there is nothing I would be surprised by." 

"The things I could tell you," Perma replied, shaking her head, "He is a conqueror, first and foremost. But Cooler...Cooler is the better of them. He prefers seduction to force. If he wants you, he plys you with charm, with money, with drugs. Whatever little thing you want, it is yours if he desires you." 

_Always more fun when they come to you_ , she remembered him saying once. Back when it seemed possibly that she and her father might have stayed in the empire to conduct their shadow war instead of forming this tiny one of their own to do it from afar. 

Perma shook her head. This was not the time for reminiscing. She was here to gauge how serious Lima's resolve was to see her statement through. If she could be persuaded, and prepared, Cooler would have another ally. And a pretty one at that. 

Inwardly, she could not help but laugh. A beautiful woman that Cooler had every reason not to bed, not least of all because Lima was his own sister (if only by half). It would almost be torture for the poor man. 

"Were you serious about the...the offer?" Lima said suddenly. "To send me..." 

"I was, yes," Perma replied quickly, "But are you? This is not some fun spy mission, nor some jaunt you would return from within a week. You might be gone for months or years before getting the opportunity to end him. You may never return, if things go ill." 

She paused, considering something else. 

"And what about your poor mother?" 

"I want to do this for her," Lima answered, just as quickly, "She went practically into hysterics after having to relay the--what happened to her. " 

"But then you would be making her fear for your safety. That what happened to her, might happen to you. And I do not deny that it is possible. There is danger around every corner with such a mission in mind and there is no shame in staying safely away." 

Lima paused, no doubt conjuring up a mental image of some kind. Perhaps one of King Cold, regal and dark and _evil_ in form, or of her mother in tears, relaying the rape as if reliving it again. Perma saw her face darken, soften, and then darken again, this time with more anger. 

"I want him dead," she finally said, "I want him as afraid as my mother was, has been. I want to see him die knowing what and who cost him his life. I want--" 

"You want vengeance," Perma finished. 

"Yes. I want vengeance." 

* * *

*Lentil* 

I know my daughter. 

I know she hasn't simply given up this idea of revenge. Her mind simply doesn't work that way. When she wants something, she goes for it...and part of me wonders if that is the fault of her saiyan heritage or if it's her father's influence. 

Or maybe I'm simply overthinking it. 

I want my daughter safe, safe and far away from the viper pit that is the PTO. I want-- 

_Whores should be paid_

The scent of wine appeared as if from nowhere. The memory flashed out and I shut my eyes, biting my tongue. No. No, he would not do this now. Not now. 

_**This** is not free_

_No one would blame you_

Hands over ears. I took a deep breath and looked at the floor, trying to remember what my therapist had always reminded me to do. I am standing in a black pair of shoes, on a green runner carpet. In Winter's palace. The walls were bluish, with brown paneling at the bottom. 

_Pay the woman_

Black shoes. Green runner carpet. Blue walls. Brown paneling. A guard up the hall was standing at attention, except he was scratching his nose. Maybe he had an itch. 

Deep breath... 

It took me several minutes, but I calmed myself down. 

I want my daughter to live. I want her to thrive. 

The meeting I arranged with Winter was a surprise--I arrived to find not only him present, but his daughter as well. 

"Forgive me, your grace," I said quietly, "I thought--" 

What would she do? What would she say? 

"Speak, Perma," Winter said solemnly. 

Perma nodded, then looked at me. "I did not set out to snare your daughter in my plans, Lentil." 

"Yet I hear her talk of a chance to kill him," I said. My mouth was suddenly dry. "She didn't deny it. She was excited, even. I asked her and she gave me your name." 

"She is eager for vengeance," Perma replied, "A woman that wants to take revenge will find a way to do so. I thought--perhaps mistakenly--that if I could guide her, she would at least not go off half-cocked and make all your fears come true." 

"Young women with a mind for revenge don't need encouragement," I said quickly, "Please. Leave her out of it. You'll send her into the PTO, and...they'll... _he'll_...there'll be nothing left of her, if she even does come back." 

Winter nodded. "A mother's concern is nothing to simply brush aside. I understand your concern, Lentil, believe me. But she is determined to go, and if we do not help her she will do it on her own." 

I cried. I cried, and our King in Exile let me cry, offering his shoulder to do so on. He was right, of course, I knew he was. That was what scared me so much. The idea that my daughter could come to harm because I was determined that she should know who her father was, and why she existed. 

This is my fault. This is all my fault. 

Whatever befalls her-- 

"It is not your fault." 

As if reading my mind, Winter said it. 

"But if I had never told her who he was--she, she would never think to..." 

"This," he set emphasis on the word, "Is not your fault. It would have been a disservice to never tell her where she comes from. And you could not keep her from danger forever, any more than I could stop Perma from doing the same thing, should she choose to." 

"But what can I do?: I wiped the tears from my eyes, "How can I--?" 

"Send your love with her," Winter said softly, "And pray to whatever gods you believe in that she comes home to you safely." 

* * *

*Cooler* 

Frieza was silent. 

He was never silent.

They sat there in the ice chapel as the last of the nobles filtered out, leaving their trio alone with Yuki's body. 

"And then," Cooler said quietly, "There were three." 

Cold looked over at him, nodding his assent. "It was a violent end for her, not the peaceful one I'm sure she hoped for." 

Cooler shook his head. "She likely envisioned dying of old age, surrounded by all of the comforts she earned through a long reign as queen." 

"She earned little," Cold spoke up, "She gave me only two children, did her duty only as far as was required of her." 

His snarling tone deepened and his face contorted into an ugly sneer. 

"Two is all you needed." 

"Two is not enough, but it is what I have," Cold replied, "You both are heavily involved with your armies; I could blink and you could be gone." 

"Will you marry again?" 

Cold shifted in place, giving a lingering look at his late wife's body. There was no love in that look, Cooler could see, but perhaps something like exasperation. His father did not like it when _his_ things did not act according to plan. And this had definitely not gone according to plan. 

"If I find," he said suddenly, in an icy tone, "That either of you had anything to do with this--" 

"There was nothing to gain by killing her," Frieza finally spoke, "I had nothing to do with it." 

"No one benefits from mother's death," Cooler replied, looking up to his father, lying through his teeth, "I had nothing to do with this either." 

* * *

Well into his cups hours later, he checked the inbox of his extranet mail, finding the message he'd been waiting for since Perma had first said she found someone to help him. 

A hybrid, the short message said. **Hybrids hate the royal father. Women especially. Her father? You know.**

_One of his own bastards, perhaps?_ Cooler wondered, but shook it off. It made sense, but if they were eager to kill Cold for being passed over for something, or for some evil he'd committed on their planet, that could be a problem. The last thing he needed was a hot head mucking up his plans with need for quick vengeance. 

Then he saw the attachment, heavily encrypted. It took some doing, but after a few minutes he had it open. 

A half-saiyan, it looked like. Dark of eye and hair and beautiful in her own way. 

So a beauty, but if the message was right, they were related. 

What a pity. 

But at least he had a good reason not to encourage an attachment with her. This would not go as poorly as the last one did.


	4. The Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima is on Arcos, and begins her ruse. Cooler finds her on social media, and Gelida teases.

### The Bastard

Lima's mother had given her an old credit chit "as a memento" and said no more on the subject, as if not speaking of it could force it not to be. But it _was_ to be. The story was easy to concoct but hard to put into motion. Perma and Winter had taken weeks, months even, to set everything up carefully, precisely, to be sure that the difficulties of placing her were as few as possible. She was to be the bastard of a famously lusty lord, and was to go to him to request money--specifically, enough money to "set herself up." It was a common enough practice, many nobles would provide a one-time infusion of capital to ensure the bastard was taken care of. Some took the sum and went to college, or started a business...and some would spend it on a Season to find a noble to marry or one whom they wanted to be a mistress to. The spouses--well, they were nearly always upset, but were pleased in general to throw money at the "problem" to make it go away. 

It sounded a weird and unsupportable practice to her, and as she stepped out of her ship it slapped her in the face, just how crazy this all was. 

But she was on Arcos now, far beyond the reach of safety. She had committed to this course, and there could be no turning back. It was a conversation she'd had in her head over and over and over. More than anything, wanting revenge on this King Cold for the pain he'd caused her mother galvanized her into action...the first conversation with Perma, the pictures sent to Lord Cooler, the setup, everything--a series of things she could not take back. 

"Another?" 

Lima looked up, into the eyes of the one whom she assumed was this Lord Hail's spouse. Both were in on this whole ordeal--both eager to serve in their own way, and (Lima guessed) thankful it only went this far. And, unfortunately, expecting a visit from the King. Today would have to move quickly. 

"I'm sorry to cause trouble in this way, my lord," she said, trying to sound as polite as possible, "But I find I have my father's tastes. I know what I am, and what I have to offer. A bastard is a creature born of lust, after all." 

"Young women should not have to resort to selling their bodies to live." There was a pause as he looked at Hail, "Though I suppose with _your_ blood, it was only too likely to happen." 

"Being a kept woman can be entirely pleasing, if one finds the right person to be kept by," Hail replied, looking up from the datapad in his hand, which he had a servant take over to Lima. "That is the bank you will go to in order to set things up with the sum you'll receive--which will be more than enough to pay for a season in the capital. Room, board, appropriate clothing..." 

"Club fees," his husband added drily, meeting Lima's gaze directly, "All the fashionable young lords like to attend the clubs these days. Bright lights, lots of drinking...I still don't understand the obsession. Hail, which club was it that our valet virtually scraped our eldest son off the floor of? Something to do with red?" 

"The Scarlet Temple," Hail replied, waving a hand dismissively, "If I were you, my dear, I would try the drug Red a time or two before I went. Any lord you find in that club is going to have quite a tolerance and I'm certain you'd prefer not to be taken advantage of." 

"Of course," Lima nodded. "Thank you for your generosity, my lord. Both of you. My mother would ill have been able to afford to give me this opportunity." 

After some more formalities--the contrived "blood test" had come before, though she was still halfway surprised it had all worked out--she gave a bow and was permitted to leave. The blood testing, the signing, the discussion, all of it, had taken longer than she'd expected and her stomach was growling. Hunger, however, was forgotten when she saw an Arcosian of great height approaching the same direction she was leaving. 

For a moment she was struck silent. 

Lima had seen pictures of King Cold, but nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh. The man radiated power, authority, and despite the hatred that had carried her here, her stomach still dropped when he cast a sideways glance at her. 

_This is the man_ , she thought, _The cause of your mother's grief._

But that cold, creeping fear still rose... 

The fear, however, faded with his presence, and once back in her ship she took a deep breath and looked up the address of the Scarlet Temple. 

* * *

*Cooler* 

Another picture, this time sent by Lord Hail. And (as he expected) a quick image search on the extranet lead him to a Link profile. Whether she'd been told to start creating a social media presence or not didn't matter, it would be more convenient to locate her this way instead of using encrypted messages that took half-hours or longer to decrypt. 

Then he noted that she was hashtagging herself in the club's own tag, and grinned. 

_Not to be dramatic but the red cocktail at #ScarletTemple is to die for._

_#ScarletTemple entry fee: 85 credits. ScarletTemple hotties? Priceless. It's beef as far as the eye can see_

From what he could see, she had been in the city for nearly two weeks, and had been in the club four days a week. Hrm, and tomorrow, it seemed, would be another of those days... 

His door _whooshed_ , and he looked up to see Gelida approaching. 

"You're in a good mood," she said, smiling, "Is our girl here yet?" 

Cooler handed her the datapad, and she took a seat beside him on the sofa as she looked. 

"Oh, this one is very pretty, isn't she?" Gelida flicked through the profile, "A mammal with a biogem, and that hair! She'll be _such_ a treat to taste, don't you think?" 

"That won't be happening," Cooler said quickly. He tried not to be annoying when Gelida's tail curved around to rub under his own. The woman was insatiable, even when talking of serious business. 

"Oh, no?" she questioned, "Really, my lord, she's of age, what is the problem? She seems to have quite a lust for life." 

"She is not here to be part of our little--arrangement. To act like it, yes, but not to actually--" Cooler grunted briefly; Gelida's attentions under his tail had caused his cock to start everting. The second she noticed, her free hand was on it, stroking. 

"I know you don't wish to be attached," she went on, expert fingers dancing over all his best spots, "But look at that body!" 

"Gelida, she's--" 

"Is it that she's a saiyan?" she asked, "I suppose that makes sense. Your brother has a taste for them, perhaps you don't wish to follow in his footsteps. Still, I don't have any such issues, what a _treat_ she will be..." 

"It's not that she's a saiyan," Cooler said quickly, taking the datapad back. He kept having to stop--as schooled as Gelida was in what got him hot, he was having a hard time completing sentences with her actively doing it, "She's--off limits." 

The pleasure was building...and building FAST... 

"Look at that body and tell me you don't want to bed her," Gelida pointed, "She's got curves in the right places...and she'll be so _warm_..." 

Cooler gave up--briefly, and let her finish him off. When she returned after cleaning up and washing her hands, he was finally able to finish what he'd been trying to say. 

"She's a bastard of my father's." 

"Oh?" Gelida was surprised, "Such a pity, then." 

It was. Even he could agree--silently, anyway. She had the right curves, the warmth, and a certain eagerness that would've otherwise lead him into at least a one-night stand. It was too bad, really, that Lima was his sister, even by only half. Had it been otherwise-- 

\--well, she was not here to sleep with him anyway, she was here because she wanted revenge on his father.

He would see her tomorrow, and set the plan in motion.


End file.
